Beyond Comprehension
by deathstar628
Summary: This cycle, is only the beginning. How can one race change a galaxy? Nexus, will have to figure it out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Forerunner

_For as long as the galaxy was young, my kind traveled through the vast stars and explored the darkest corners of the galaxy. We have met many species, and have forged strong allegiances with the many the galaxy has to offer. Our origin, like many others, started in theory, and ended in mystery: From drafted conclusions of being born through cosmic radiation or particle evolution, to the liberal arts of theology and spiritual existence. My kind has seen the fiercest of wars, and experienced the harshest trials the universe has to offer. But the one greatest bane - for any species of any cycle - was extinction. I am the memoir of a species that has been long forgotten; but you may call, Nexus._

_My kind has no identity. Our visage is alien to many, but we do not give concern toward our image. The other species describe us as insect-like beings. Other creatures have names: Vu-Loks, Sultirs, Vermirs, Aturi and so on. We have long been addressed as Monarchs by the primitive races of our cycle. We have long accepted this term, and have addressed the others as – Lessers. Though that title entices prejudice among species, it is not a term to spur offense. It is but a mere title, and nothing more. Monarchs are a peaceful race. We do not wish to promote war, yet the Lessers still dispute over their ignorance. We do not comprehend their logic; we can only hope to understand their methods._

_My home, the Citadel, is a metropolis city amongst the stars. Home to millions of Monarchs and Lessers alike, we live in coexistence with the many species of the galaxy. At first, it was nothing more than a communication relay. Over a decade, it became a refuge to my kind after the great solar storm. Decades later, it evolved into a safe haven for the Monarchs. The root of my existence is a mystery. The identity of those that gave me life is an enigma. I do, however, have a brother. He is my elder sibling. We identify each other as - "brother" - and nothing more. My occupation was once a soldier. Now, I stand along side the Monarch council as an overseer, an advisor, and as a devoted member of the United Legion of Species. Brother, like me, was once a soldier. Now he is my own personal consultant. Though I am of higher political stature, I rely on Brother's judgment. The council consists of five Monarchs known as Hierarchs. They are the law and order of the galaxy, and the most prestige of any species in the galaxy of any cycle._

_My chronicle begins during a discussion of disputing territories among two Lessers: the Vu-Lok, and Sultirs. The Vu-Loks are reptilian-arachnid species; the Sultirs are a humanoid-plasma organism. Hitrukov, the representative of the Vu-Loks, explains that it is in their galactic right as a sovereign nation to colonize on the moon Tuz IV – the moon in dispute. Azun, the representative of the Sultirs, declares Tuz IV as a part of their own sovereign territory and that any action to "invade" their moon was a direct violation of their galactic rights. I will not bore you with such details to the matter, so I will allow the scene to explain itself._

Hitrukov, the large reptilian-arachnid, stood before the Hierarchs. He pesters the five ancient Monarchs of their rights to be able to colonize on the resource rich moon of Tuz IV. The matter has been going on for months, and this will be the final decision from the council. I stood on top of a floating platform, observing the discussion.

"By accordance to the Planetary-Colonial Treaty of Cycle-9504, it clearly states that any species has the individual right for non-hostile colonization of said world as long as it does not violate the Zteil Convention of Cycle-9514. Members of the mighty Council, I only ask permission for my people to colonize on Tuz-IV and nothing more. Thank you."

The Herald, the leading member of the council, nodded his head. He waved his right arm in the air, signaling Azun to declare his defense on the matter. "Proceed with your defense Sultir," said the Herald.

"Thank you, Sir. My fellow Council members, might I point out that the Planetary-Colonial treaty of Cycle-9504 only applies to 'planets' and not moons! I would also like to point out that Tuz-IV is a relay station that assesses the Gamma II mass relay. If Hitrukov want his people to colonize, I believe it would be wise to settle on a different world that doesn't have a million credits funded toward a relay station. Furthermore, I would like to remind the Council of the Novak War of Cycle-4487: which expresses the effect of the expansion of an aggressive species will nevertheless lead to yet another galactic war."

"Go shed yourself a new brain you hollowed out Lepian!" Hitrukov blurted. "You are expressing your own prejudice against my people for something as old as the Itchtia Crusade! Council members, my people need a place to call home. Our other worlds are filled with warlord and I do not wish for my people to return to their primal beginnings. I ask of you to allow my people to colonize on Tuz."

"And what happens if your people bring the violence to the workers of my relay station?"

Azun and Hitrukov continue to argue, the council members decided on the matter. With a simple hand gesture by the Herald silenced them. He rises from this seat and stands firmly in front of the two politicians. He clears his throat and speaks in a low-definite voice.

"By decision of the Council, we will allow the Vu-Loks to settle on Tuz IV, so long as they are to divide themselves among the Sultir relay station."

The two bowed before the five, and casually exited the chamber. The Herald and the other four Monarchs were escorted out of the chamber by Hansenll guards; lizard-like warriors that have long history of involving themselves to galactic conflicts. I descended down and exited the chamber. Brother was waiting for me downstairs. He was leaning against the wall.

"Another day of pointless debates I assume?" asked Brother.

"As always brother," Nexus replied. "I do not understand the territorial arguments the organics keep on having. The galaxy belongs to billions, and should not be restricted among races."

"Ah brother, you think too much. Now come, we are late for our reunion with the Herald."

We are friends with the Herald. He's been like a father to my brother and I for millennia. I guess that would technically make him our father. We head toward a meeting area, known as a "bar" by some of the Lessers. The Herald was sitting by a reserved table. My kind has no need to feed, but that doesn't stop me from enjoying myself. My brother and I sat with our old friend.

"Herald, it is pleasant to see you again," said Brother.

"The feeling is mutual," spoke the Herald. "I am pleased to see you both again on such short notice; my agenda has been hectic lately."

"So I heard. My young brother and I were just discussing about that before we got here. The organics are – difficult to compromise with, aren't they?"

"They have their needs," I interrupted. "As do many creations in the universe. Even the synthetics have needs of their own. I had to deal with some tough Metas lately."

"I believe you have some other important matters to attend to, other than a group of pissed off Metas, little brother."

The important matter he was referring to was my engagement. Lately, I had emotions for another individual, and Brother seems to find it humorous. May he mock me for another thousand cycles, she is my true concern.

"You don't have to exploit my emotions to the Herald brother. What happens when you find your own companion to share your life with?"

"Nexus, cross-species relations is a pointless exercise. Sharing the same weaknesses and illness of the other is completely ludicrous. Who would wish to condemn themselves to such a pitiful life? And another thing little brother: you are eternal, she is not. When she ages to a thousand, you will remain the same as all Monarchs have been since the being. When she dies, you will simply find another female to frolic around with until she too has passed."

Brother always enjoyed pointing out the details, but it did not matter to me. She is my first love, and I plan on keeping it that way.

"You are in relations with another species?" The Herald was shocked by this. Monarchs, any that have ever existed, have even been in any relations with any species since as long as our creation was a mystery; even to our own.

"That is correct," said Brother. "I guess it could be a laughing matter, but I must admit, she must be very fortunate. To think that a Monarch can fall for a Lesser. That'll be a tale worthy of the archives."

"I see . . ." The Herald stared at my brother and I for a while. "Well then, I should probably leave you two of you to your evening."

"Wait," I asked. "Wasn't there something you wanted to discuss?"

"Some other times perhaps; something just came up. It's good to see you two again. We'll talk sometimes tomorrow."

With that he left. It seemed odd. I could only assume he found my relationship to be strange. Since the schedule has been changed, my brother and I went to visit my fiancée.

We arrived at her apartment complex. Unlike other species, which travel with the aid of a vehicle, Monarchs are capable of traveling by, "floating" as the Lessers would call it. The doors slid opened. She was on a couch, looking through what I could think as files or varies documents. She noticed me at the doorway.

"Nexus!" she said. Her name was Feldt Orteza. She is a Sultir. Her body was a visible sky-blue complexion and her eyes were pale white. She ran into my arms and squeezed me tight. She placed her lips by the side of my face. Lessers call it "kissing", my brother calls it primitive display for affection or PDA for short. She smiled at me, and I smiled back at her. Sultirs are capable for living for about two thousand years, and she was only two hundred seventy-nine years of age; which is still young for a Sultir.

"I'm so happy that you're here! Come inside." She led us inside her home. The Citadel always did have some of the cleanest apartments, and Feldt How was your day?"

"Oh, it was just the same old political rambling. Your people are very strict when it comes to their territorial boundaries."

"Well, that's dad for you. He always wanted what was best for my people."

Feldt gave a heinous look toward brother, and he returned the favor.

"Hello Feldt," said Brother in an obviously annoyed attitude. "I see you still walk around nude like some sort of pariah."

"Hello Nazara," Feldt uttered in the same tone as Brother. "I still see that even at a million years of age, you still act like a grievous little prawn."

"Right back at yah," he replied.

"Alright, lets just mellow down," intruded Nexus. "Brother, if you would so kindly?"

"I know what to do. I'll see you tomorrow brother."

Brother left the apartment. Feldt and I were alone.

"I don't like your brother," she said.

"I know, but he is family. Which brings me to ask you a very important question?"

I guided her to her couch. I placed my hand in hers, and took a deep breath.

"This might be the only time a Monarch has ever done this before." I was stuttering with my words, and didn't know what to say. But somehow, it came out slowly, but surely. "I've been reading up on how other species do this, and I wanted to ask . . ." I lifted her hand gently to her chest, "–would you join me in romantic conclusion?"

"Are you asking me to, marry you?"

"If that's what everyone calls it, then yes. Would you, marry me?"

She smiled gleefully, and said "yes." I was overwhelmed with happiness, something most Monarchs don't seem to fully comprehend. I picked her up and "kissed" her, though I'm not sure how since my jaw structure was different from hers. But it didn't matter. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this type of emotional overload. Yesterday, I was just a Monarch, but today I am a husband! I couldn't give a care for the universe. All that mattered was that I could live my life with her, and that no force in the universe will keep her away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Disclosed

_I could not have been any happier than I am now. At last, I share my life with another, instead of living it. I moved with Feldt after we were wedded. I must admit, I never thought this could ever happen, but those doubts no longer exist. Brother still believes my attraction to her is purely a rare phase that I am going through. He calls it the "fidelity fever." However he may wish to call my ailment, it does not change who I am; what only matters now and forever, is the love I share with Feldt, and nothing will take that away from me._

_So far, the Monarchs have been busy lately. The Herald has been having meetings with some of the higher ranked Monarchs. Their discussions have been closed to the public, but that doesn't mean some sort of information wouldn't leak out eventually. There have been some rumors that the Hierarchs are in the process of constructing a weapon of some sort. As a Monarch that took part in the meeting, I personally claimed the minds of the people of the galaxy. I assured to them that it was nothing more than what it has always been, a rumor. The meeting was nothing more than the status of the Citadel station is all. If you ask how I managed to piece this together, my brother took part in the meeting and I just let myself in willingly. _

The meeting place was a large disclosed chamber within the Citadel. The area was dark and poorly lit. No doubt this area is forbidden, even to Monarchs and engineers that keep the station running. The five Hierarchs, along with twenty other Monarchs, including my brother and me, gathered around a large hologram projection of the massive station. One of the Hierarchs, by the name of Eval began the system check.

"How are the life support systems?" asked Eval to a fellow Monarch.

"Life support systems are at one hundred percent," the Monarch answered. "Atmospheric conditions are at optimal levels, and all mass relay networks to the station are active. Energy readings to individual relays are stable, as well as the stations. All systems are performing as predicted Eval."

"Excellent."

"So this has to be kept a secret to from the organics and synthetics?" I had to ask this question. It seemed odd that we had to keep this from the other species. The other Monarchs stared at me, as though I was saying something offensive. The Herald approached me.

"Nexus, your words are not needed at this present moment," he whispered. "Please do not question and do not tell the others about this conference. Is that understood, Nexus?"

I wanted to continue with my question, but I didn't want to grab any more attention than I have to. I ceased my nonsense, and left the conference area. I figured it should be best if I were to just leave instead of stirring anymore trouble than I have too.

* * *

Later that evening, I met with one of Feldt's friends. He's a security officer of the Citadel by the name of Abura Tek-et. He is a Meta, a synthetic organism that found themselves equal among their fleshy residents of the stars. We were to meet at the local bar, where he and I would discuss about the facts of life, the meaning of existence – etcetera, etcetera.

"Greetings, Nexus-Monarch," said Abura. Meta's refer to individuals by their name, and species.

"And greetings to you too," I replied. We had our little chat and mingled some more. We talked about our personal life and shared stories. He asked a question that I simply could not refuse to answer. It was just too humorous.

"Nexus-Monarch, how does your kind reproduce?" he asked.

"Well, my kind does not necessarily reproduce with each other. I do not believe we reproduce at all. We were just simply brought here in this galaxy as legions. I still do question how my kind manages to exist, without the need to expand our numbers. It's, funny, as you might call it. Yet again, none of my kind has ever fallen to sickness, or other means of death." It was a lengthy explanation, but I never get tried of explaining it.

"Would you consider your kind, lucky?"

"Luck is nothing but a word that alludes to successful chance. Yet again, I did consider myself lucky to have found a companion."

"I see, then how would you be able to mate with Feldt Zaket-Sultir?"

"Um, that's difficult and private, to disclose. Speaking of Feldt, I'm late. We were planning on having dinner with her father. It's been a pleasure to speak to you Abura."

"And to you, Nexus-Monarch."

We shook hands, and I was on my way. I really didn't want to answer that question, mating sounds clumsy and disgusting. Burden the thought of caring for a young one. Still, it would be interesting to see how our baby would look. It'll probably end up being half machine and organic; like me.

* * *

Deep under the heart of the Citadel, the Monarchs were still having their meeting. The Herald was at the center of the mass. He stood before a massive holo-projector that displayed a strange weapon of some sort.

"How long will it take before the prototype is finished?" the Herald asked one of the Monarchs named Director.

"Its construction will take an estimate two weeks max," he answered. "Though, I don't believe it is not wise to discuss these matters among the Lessers. It would've been wiser to have this meeting in dark space."

"No. It must remain, here. The Citadel is a key factor for this to work. Besides, the encryptions are far to complex for the Lessers to comprehend. Our time is short my brothers, I will not deny it. But once it is complete, we will escalate into a new existence!"

"And how will we achieve this "new existence" if the galaxy figures out our plans?" said Temper, another Monarch.

"They will never see it coming," said the Herald. "Know this, once the plan comes in full circle, it will be immortal."


End file.
